


First Steps

by barnaby317



Series: A Series of Firsts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: Exactly what it says in the titleOrA sweet family momentReading First for Everything is not imperative but to get it you probably should





	

“Hey Kara?”

At Alex’s surprised tone calling for her from the living room, she used more speed than necessary to make it to the room where her fiancée was sitting with Eva. “What’s wrong?”

“Absolutely nothing” Alex held onto Eva before saying quietly to the child “should we show Mama just how smart you are?” Eva smiled up at Kara before releasing Alex and standing on shaky legs.

Kara, suspecting what was about to happen, squatted down and held out her arms to the nine-month-old “so just how smart are you baby girl?” Eva gurgled and took a step, then another, towards Kara. “Hey, Smarty” she picked the toddler up and whirled her around gently “you are so smart, just like your Mommy.”

Alex stood and made her way over to where they stood “okay baby, let’s leave Mama to get back to work, you and I have a date with the bath tub.”

Kara shook her head and held Eva tightly “you relax, I’ll bath her. I think I need to take a break anyway.” She kissed Eva on the cheek before pulling Alex to her in a kiss “I almost missed that.”

“But you didn’t honey. You were here.”

Kara shook her head again “no, I’m only home because you weren’t feeling well. If it hadn’t been for that I would have missed this Alex.”

“Shh” Alex soothed as she stood on tiptoes to kiss Kara again “it’s okay. You give her a bath and I’ll get dinner started.”

“No” Kara smiled “don’t cook, order in.” She looked at the girl in her arms “what do you think baby? Should Mommy cook or should she come and help bath you?” Eva chewed on her fingers and gurgled before reaching out for Alex “guess that means Mommy is helping us in the bath.”

“Alright” Alex grabbed the phone and dialed the pizza place, quickly placing the order before moving towards the bathroom where Kara had disappeared with their daughter. This was her complete little family, something she felt very blessed to have.

As she neared the bathroom she heard Kara softly talking to Eva “I love you so much _i nah_, and your mommy too. You two are my everything, and I am so very, very sorry I almost missed you taking those first steps.” Alex listened quietly, leaning against the door frame “I am very glad that your mommy agreed to marry me because then the three of us will always be together.”

“We would have been no matter what Kara.”

Eva clapped at the water and smiled “Mommy.”

Alex smiled “I love you, you know?”

Kara nodded “I know and I love you too.”

“Then believe me when I say this is it Kara, I want to marry you.”

Kara grinned “hear that baby? Mommy wants to marry me.”

Alex laughed and joined Kara on the floor, placing a brief kiss to her lips “I thought we established that three months ago.”

“It just amazes me that you still want to.”

Alex giggled “sometimes I wonder why.” Kara looked at her in indignation “but then I look at her and remember.”

Kara looked back to the toddler happily splashing in the tub “she makes it all worth it.”

“Yes, she does” Alex said before laying her head on Kara’s shoulder as they watched Eva splash around for a few moments before they got to the nitty-gritty that Eva wasn’t so fond of. This was her little family and Alex was very glad she had all the love in the world, and another, to give to them.

 


End file.
